Psychopath
by Yehet Ohorat
Summary: No Summary HunKai, ChanKai [Chanyeol Psiko]
1. Chapter 1

Psychopath

Title : Psychopath

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol

Suport Cast : Kris, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Yixing, Luhan, Joonmyun dan ETC

Suport Cast : Exo AND ETC

Pairing : HunKai

Rated : T

Genre : Mistery, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, School Life

_-Psychopath-_

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan juga wajah yang dingin sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Seluruh siswa sekolah sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar di ruangan mereka masing – masing, hanya namja tampan itu saja lah yang masih di luar kelas.

Namja tampan itu berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju kelantai dua. Sebenarnya dia adalah siswa baru di sekolah itu, dan sekarang dia sedang menuju ke tempat di mana ruangan kepala sekolah berada. Bersyukurlah dia yang sudah di beritau orang tuanya dimana ruangan kepala sekolah sehingga di tidak perlu tersesat di sekolah barunya itu.

Knock...Knock...Knock...

Namja tampan itu mengetuk pintu jati yang bercat warna coklat di hadapannya. Suara jawaban dari dalam membuat namja tampan itu membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. "Permisi" ujar namja tampan itu dan di sambut dengan senyuman hangat dari sang kepala sekolah.

"Silahkan duduk" ujar kepala sekolah mempersilahkan sang namja tampan duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan. "selamat datang di sekolah ini, Oh Sehun-ssi" ujar kepala sekolah tersebut kepada namja tampan yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"sebentar lagi akan ada seorang guru yang akan mengajakmu ke kelas, jadi tunggulah disini sebentar lagi" Ujar kepala Sekolah. Sehun sang namja tampan yang berwajah dingin itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

5 menit menunggu di ruangan kepala sekolah dengan bosan, akhirnya suara ketukkan pintu terdengar. Seorang guru wanita yang di kenal dengan nama Choi Sooyoung pun masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

Sooyoung membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada sang kepala sekolah. Sang kepala sekolah yang memiliki nama Park Jungsoo pun tersenyum melihat Sooyoung. "Sooyoung saem, tolong antarkan Sehun-ssi kekelas yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya" ujar Jungsoo.

"Baiklah, Sajangnim. Mari Sehun-ssi, saya akan mengantar anda kekelas anda" ujar Sooyoung dengan lembut kepada Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk perlahan kearah Jungsoo sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah Sooyoung dan keluar dari ruangan sang kepala sekolah.

_-Psychopath-_

Salah satu kelas yang berada di lantai 3, terdengar sangat ribut karena guru yang akan mengajar belum datang.

Seorang namja dengan kulit tan sedang menatap kearah langit yang sedang cerah. Kebetulan namja itu duduk di sudut kelas yang dekat dengan jendela.

Helaan nafas lelah sangat terdengar dari namja itu. namja itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dari salah satu teman kelasnya yang menjaga pintu kelas.

"Sooyoung saem datang, Sooyoung saem datang" teriaknya yang membuat seluruh murid yang tadinya bermain segera berlari menuju kekursi mereka masing – masing.

Sooyoung Saem akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas dengan seorang namja yang bernama Sehun yang sebelumnya dia temui di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak" sapa Sooyoung kepada seluruh muridnya.

"Pagi"

"hari ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru yang bernama Oh Sehun. Sehun-ssi, tolong perkenalkan dirimu"

Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menyapa teman – teman barunya. Dapat di dengar oleh Sehun bisik – bisik dari teman sekelasnya tentang dirinya, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jeonun Oh Sehun imnida, bangapsupnida" ujar Sehun dengan singkat.

"oke Sehun-ssi, kau dapat duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin tolong angkat tanganmu"

Namja yang bernama Kim Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedepan pun mengangkat tangannya. Sehun yang melihat itu segera berjalan menuju bangku Jongin.

Kembali terdengar bisikkan – bisikkan dari teman sekelasnya, tapi kali ini bukan tentang Sehun, tapi tentang seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin. Sehun yang memang termasuk orang yang cuek pun tidak terlalu memperdulikan bisikkan – bisikkan itu.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi miliknya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku – buku pelajaran miliknya.

"oke kita akan mulai..." perkataan Sooyoung pun berhenti karena seorang murid mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Kristal-ssi, ada apa?" tanya Sooyoung kepada murid perempuan yang bernama Krystal itu.

"apa tidak apa – apa Sehun-ssi duduk disitu. Saem taukan bagaimana rumor yang selama ini beredar tentang... Jongin-ssi" ujar Kristal dengan suara yang pelan di akhirannya.

Semua murid menganggukkan kepala mereka setuju dengan perkataan Kristal. Jongin yang mengerti hal itu hanya diam dan menunggu tindakkan selanjutnya dari sang guru.

Sooyoung bukannya tidak tau dengan rumor yang beredar di kelasnya ini, hanya saja dia mencoba untuk menyakinkan kalau rumor itu sebenarnya salah.

"sudah tidak ada bangku kosong lagi untuk Sehun-ssi di kelas ini kecuali disitu" jawab Sooyoung.

"tapi, saem kan bisa mengusulkan penambahan meja baru di kelas ini kepada kepala sekolah"

"benar Saem, kami tidak mau kejadian – kejadian sebelumnya terjadi pada Sehun-ssi"

Sehun yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan para teman sekelasnya ini hanya diam saja. Sesekali dia akan menatap kearah Jongin yang terlihat cuek, padahal yang mereka bicarakan itu tentang dirinya.

"kalau kalian tidak mau hal itu terjadi dengan Sehun-ssi, apa kalian mau menggantikan kursi kalian dengannya? Baekhyun-ssi kau meu menggantikkan kursimu?" tanya Sooyoung kepada siswanya yang ada di kursi bagian depan.

"tidak saem" jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat

"Kristal-ssi?"

Kristal pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak perkataan Sooyoung Saem.

"kalau kalian tidak mau hal itu terjadi dengan Sehun-ssi, kenapa kalian tidak mau menukarkan kursi kalian dengannya?" tanya Sooyoung dengan keras.

"tapi Saem, setidaknya jika Saem bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala sekolah, pasti kepala sekolah akan memberikan kita kursi tambahan"

"betul kata Baekhyun, saem, dan kita juga tidak mau sekolah ini masuk kedalam koran, hanya karena ada siswa yang kembali mati dengan tragisnya"

Sehun mengernyitkan kepalanya bingung dengan pembicaraan teman – teman sekelasnya.

_Pembunuhan tragis? Apa maksudnya?_ – batin Sehun.

Sehun melihat kearah Jongin yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perkataan teman – teman sekelasnya.

"baiklah – baiklah, nanti akan saya bicarakan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah. sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran terlebih dahulu"

Semua murid mengangukkan kepalan patuh dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran mereka masing – masing.

_-Psychopath-_

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan saatnya waktu istirahat.

Sehun memasukkan buku – bukunya kedalam tas sebelum akhirnya dia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Sehun yang di tarik pun hanya menatap heran kepada temannya itu. ada 4 orang yang menarik Sehun.

"maaf Sehun-ssi, kami sudah lancang denganmu" ujar salah satu orang yang menarik Sehun tadi. "tapi ini semua kami lakukan demi keselamatanmu" ujarnya lagi.

"gwenchanayo, aku ngerti kenapa kalian melakukan ini" ujar Sehun dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"oh ya, perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun, ini Kim Jongdae, ini Do Kyungsoo dan yang terakhir Zhang Yixing" ujar namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu sambil menunjuk ketiga temannya.

"annyeong, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

Namja yang bernama Kim Jongdae merangkul pundak Sehun. "kajja, sebaiknya kita ke kanti untuk mengisi perut kita" ujar Jongdae kepada Sehun.

"kajja"

Dan mereka pun pergi ke kantin bersama.

_-Psychopath-_

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin di meja yang paling pojok dekat dinding. Makanan yang mereka pesan juga sudah datang.

Sehun meletakkan buble tea yang baru saja diminumnya, lalu menatap teman – temannya satu persatu.

"apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sehun yang membuat teman – teman barunya yang tadi memakan pesanannya berhenti sejenak.

"sebenarnya, apa maksud perkataan kalian tadi pagi saat di kelas? Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan kalian. Dan ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja yang yang bernama Jongin itu?"

Baekhyun dan yang lain saling bertatapan satu sama yang lain. Mereka enggan untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi bagaimana pun Sehun harus mengetahuinya.

"sebenarnya..." Baekhyun menggantung perkataannya, dan menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam. Sehun menunggu sampai Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu adalah namja yang membawa kutukkan di sekolah ini"

Sehun menggerutkan keningnya.

"kutukkan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya, kami menyebutnya sebagai kutukkan, karena setiap siswa ataupun siswi yang dekat dengan Jongin akan berakhir dengan kematian"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"rata – rata siswa dan siswi yang kena kutukkan dari Jongin adalah siswa dan siswi yang mencoba untuk mendekati Jongin"

"mereka yang mendekati itulah yang terkena kutukkan tersebut. kutukkan itu akan terjadi sekita 1 minggu setelah mendekati Jongin"

"kutukkan itu sangat mengerikan, karena mereka yang terkena kutukkan mati dengan tragisnya, bahkan kematian siswa yang paling tragis karena kutukkan itu adalah seluruh oragan dalam tubuh siswa tersebut keluar dari tubuhnya"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah saat mendengarin penjelasan Jongdae.

"apa kutukkan itu, tidak seperti pembunuhan?" – Sehun.

"kau benar Sehun-ah, memang terlihat seperti pembunuhan, tapi sayang, jika itu memang pembunuhan maka, pelakunya pasti sudah meninggalkan jejak tangannya di tubuh para korbannya, tapi ini tidak ada jejak tangannya sama sekali" – Kyungsoo.

Sehun terdiam sesaat memikirkan perkataan Kyungsoo. Sampai akhirnya Sehun kembali bersuara "apa tidak ada korban dari kutukkan itu yang selamat?"

"ada, dan hanya dia yang selamat dari kutukkan itu?" – Baekhyun.

"siapa siswa itu?" – Sehun.

"Chanyeol namanya. Hanya dialah siswa yang selamat dari kutukkan Jongin dan sekarang, Chanyeol sudah pindah dari sekolah ini, karena orang tuanya tidak menginginkan kalau anaknya terkena kutukkan itu lagi" – Yixing.

Sehun mengangukkan kepalanya.

"apa kutukkan itu masih terjadi sampai sekarang?"

"sejak kutukkan yang terjadi kepada Chanyeol, kutukkan itu sudah tidak terjadi lagi, karena para siswa dan siswi disini sudah tidak ada yang berani untuk mendekat kepada Jongin lagi, dan itu juga termaksu kami yang manjauhinya"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"maka dari itu, kami harap kau jangan mendekat dengan Jongin atau kau akan terkena kutukkan itu, dan kau harus tau, kedua orang tua Jongin juga sudah meninggal karena kutukkan itu. hanya tinggal hyung nya saja yang masih hidup, tapi hyungnya tidak mau tinggal serumah dengannya lagi"

"kami harap kau mau mendengarkan kami Sehun-ah"

Sehun diam sesaat, sebenarnya dia ingin percaya dan juga mendengar perkataan teman – temannya hanya saja hati kecilnya mengatakan kalau semua perkataan teman – temannya ini hanya semua omongan belaka saja. Dia harus mendengarnya langsung dari Jongin, maka dia akan percaya.

Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Sehun berujar "aku, akan _mencoba_ untuk tidak mendekatinya"

Sehun berbohong. Tentu saja, dia mengikuti perkataan hati kecilnya. Mungkin saat teman – temannya ada di dekatnya dia akan menjauhi Jongin, tapi saat teman – temannya tidak ada maka dia akan mendekati Jongin, untuk menanyakan kebenaran dari semua ini.

"bagus. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan acara makan kita, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

_-Psychopath-_

Jongin saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolahnya. Memandangi awan yang bergerak dengan pelan, adalah hobi Jongin saat berada di sekolah.

Tidak mungkin dia pergi kekantin, karena sudah di pastikan para siswa maupun siswi akan menatapnya dengan pandangan takut atau pun benci. Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi. Sudah cukup dia tersiksa karena rumor itu.

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat. Kenapa namja ini selalu datang di saat Jongin sedang sendiri.

"tidak ada, aku hanya sedang ingin menyendiri" ujar Jongin dengan nada yang datar.

Dia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi namja ini.

"aku tau, kalau di kelasmu sedang ada siswa baru dan dia juga duduk sebangku denganmu" namja itu berujar dengan dinginnya kepada Jongin

"lalu kau mau apa dengan siswa baru itu?" tanya Jongin membalas perkataan namja itu dengan nada yang dingin juga.

Dia menatap namja itu dengan nyalang.

"aku akan membunuhnya nanti" senyuman setan pun terlihat sangat jelas di wajah namja itu.

Cukup, Jongin sudah muak sekarang dengan kelakuan namja ini.

Sudah banyak siswa di sekolahnya yang di bunuh olehnya. Karena dialah, Jongin di bilang siswa yang membawa kutukkan, karena setiap siswa yang mendekat pada Jongin maka akan mati hanya karena di bunuh namja ini.

Ya, rumor yang beredar tentang Jongin selama ini salah, karena itu bukanlah sebuah kutukkan melainkan pembunuhan.

"berhenti melakukan itu, apa kau belum puas melihatku menderita di sekolah ini? hanya gara – gara kau, semua siswa di sekolah ini, menganggap aku adalah anak pembawa Kutukkan"

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"santia Jongin-ah, santai. Untuk saat ini aku tidak akan membunuh namja itu. Aku belum mendapat persetujuan dari _'dia'_ untuk membunuh namja itu"

"Berengsek. Siapa yang sebenarnya menyuruhmu? Kenapa kau mau saja menuruti perkataan _'dia'_"

"tentu saja aku harus menuruti perkataannya, kalau tidak, aku yang akan di bunuh olehnya" ujar namja itu dengan wajah sok polosnya yang membuat Jongin muak.

"KAU GILA... KAU BENAR – BENAR GILA"

Ketawa nista langsung terdengar dari mulut namja itu.

"oh, Jongin, kau sungguh baik karena memujiku seperti itu. hahahahaha"

Jongin rasanya ingin memukulkan genggamannya ke wajah namja ini.

"tapi tenang saja Jongin-ah, untuk saat ini namja itu aku berikan waktu untuk menikmati hidupnya, sebelum akhirnya nanti aku memberitau kejadian ini kepada _'dia'_ dan namja itu pun sudah tidak bisa menikmati hidupnya"

"berhenti untuk membunuh orang yang dekat dengan ku. Ku mohon"

Kembali ketawa nista terdengar dari namja itu.

"sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu itu Jongin-ah. Membunuh orang itu sungguh menyenangkan Jongin-ah. Dan rasanya aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh namja itu, karena aku sudah lama tidak membunuh orang yang dekat denganmu"

Namja itu mulai pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di atap sekolah itu.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH~~~"

_-Psychopath-_

Hari sudah mulai sore, dan itu tandanya waktu untuk pulang sekolah, tidak terkecuali dengan Sehun.

Baru saja guru mereka keluar dari kelas dan sudah banyak siswa mau pun siswi teman sekolahnya yang sudah beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing, termasuk juga ke 4 teman baru Sehun.

Sehun masih memasukkan alat – alat sekolahnya kedalam tasnya. Tapi, sesekali pandangan matanya kearah bangku sebelahnya yang kosong.

Ya, sejak bel selesai istirhat tadi, Jongin tidak terlihat sama sekali. Sepertinya Jongin membolos itulah pikiran Sehun.

"yo~, Sehun-ah, kajja kita pulang bersama" ujar Baekhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

"tapi... bagaimana dengan tas Jongin, apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawakan kepada dia?" tanya Sehun kepada ketiga temannya itu.

"tidak usah, lagian sebentar lag..."

Perkataan Yixing berhenti, karena orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Jongin berjalan kearah bangkunya dan mengambil tasnya.

Semua mata menatap gerakkan Jongin, sampai akhirnya Jongin menghilang di balik pintu kelas mereka.

"sudah aku bilangkan, tidak usah. Untung saja tadi aku belum melanjutkan perkataanku" ujar Yixing.

"sudahlah, kajja kita pulang. Ngapain juga ngurusi anak itu. kajja"

Dan mereka pun segera beranjak dari kelas mereka.

...

"Pai pai Sehun-ah, kami duluan ya" Jongdae melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun

Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sehun, sementara Yixing di jemput oleh supir pribadinya, karena jarak rumah Yixing lah yang paling jauh di antara yang lain.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai menuju ketempat pemberhetian bus.

Sekitar 8 menit untuk sampai di pemberhentian bus, sampai akhirnya matanya melihat sosok Jongin yang sedang duduk sendirian di halte bus yang sedang di tujunya.

Dapat di lihat Sehun bahwa pandangan mata Jongin kosong. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Jongin, Sehun tidak tau.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin, walaupun ada jarak sekitar 1 meter.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan intens. Dia merasa iba kepada Jongin setelah mendengar perkataan dari Baekhyun dan yang lainnya saat berada di kantin.

Sehun yakin kalau itu bukanlah kutukkan, tapi sebuah pembunuhan. Pembunuhan yang di lakukan seorang Psikopat.

"aku harap, kau berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu"

Lamunan Sehun menghilang saat mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"aku tau, kau sudah mendengar gosip tentang diriku. Jika kau memang masih sayang dengan nyawamu dan ingin hidupmu panjang, sebaiknya jauhi aku" ujar Jongin tanpa memandang kearah Sehun sama sekali.

Sehun diam, tidak tau harus berkata apa – apa.

Jongin akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari halte tersebut. sebelum Jongin melangkah jauh darinya, Sehun sudah menarik tangan Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"kau tau, aku tidak percaya dengan semua berita tentang dirimu, Kim Jongin"

Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah Sehun dan melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Sehun.

"bagaimana kau bisa tidak percaya dengan semua berita itu? sudah banyak yang menjadi korbannya"

Sehun diam kembali. Benar kata Jongin, bagaimana dia tidak percaya dengan berita itu?

"kau tau, mungkin saja kutukkan itu sebentar lagi akan kena pada dirimu Sehun-ssi"

"tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau harus tau sesuatu tentang ku Jongin-ah, bahwa aku tidak percaya dengan kutukkan itu, karena aku yakin kalau itu bukanlah kutukkan melainkan sebuah pembunuhan. Pembunuhan yang di lakukan oleh seorang psikopat"

Jongin mendengus setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi.

"terserah dengan apa yang kau bilang Sehun-ssi, tapi yang jelas aku sudah memperingatimu tentang kutukkan itu, jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu, jangan salahkan aku, Sehun-ssi"

Jongin kembali membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun.

"kau harus tau Jongin-ah, bahwa aku akan membuktikan kalau rumor itu semua omongan kosong, dan aku akan membuktikan kalau itu adalah sebuah pembunuhan"

"terserah padamu, Sehun-ssi"

Sehun menatap Jongin yang semakin menjauh dari dirinya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, dari jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka, ada seseorang namja yang melihat interaksi antara Jongin dan Sehun tadi.

"sepertinya namja itu sudah tidak sayang dengan nyawanya? Tapi tenang saja, untuk saat ini aku masih akan menutupi semua ini karena aku masih mengasih waktu untukmu menikmati hidup ini sebelum akhirnya kau mati di tanganku."

Senyuman iblis terlihat sangat menyeramkan di wajah namja tersebut.

_-Psychopath-_

TBC

a/n : Annyeonghaseyo...

hai para readers...

saya datang dengan membawa lagi nih...

sebenarnya nih ff sama dengan ff Kutukkan, hanya saja saya membuat beberapa perubahan dalam cerita ini...

semua cast dan pairingnya tetap...

hanya saja ada beberapa pemain tambahan supaya kelancaran cerita ini...


	2. Chapter 2

Psychopath

Title : Psychopath

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol

Suport Cast : Kris, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Yixing, Luhan, Joonmyun dan ETC

Suport Cast : Exo AND ETC

Pairing : HunKai

Rated : T

Genre : Mistery, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, School Life

_-Psychopath-_

"bagaimana, apa kau sudah memberi tau tentang siswa baru itu kepada _'dia'_?" tanya seorang namja dengan ukuran tubuh kecil di bandingkan dengan namja korea lainnya.

Terlihat dua orang namja yang berbeda ukuran tinggi sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang penerangannya cukup sedikit dengan jarak yang cukup jauh antara satu sama yang lain.

"belum, aku belum memberitau tentang namja baru itu kepada _'dia'_? ujar namja yang memiliki ukuran tinggi yang melebihi dari batas normal.

"wae? Kau tau, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membunuh namja baru itu, karena kita sudah lama tidak membunuh"

"ya aku tau, karena aku juga ingin membunuhnya"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitau _'dia'_ ?"

"aku hanya ingin memberinya waktu untuk menikmati hidupnya sebelum akhirnya aku membunuhnya dan kau tidak boleh ikut membunuhnya, karena dia akan habis dengan tanganku sendiri"

"cih dasar pelit. Baiklah, baik, aku tidak akan ikut membunuh namja itu. tapi, jika kau perlu bantu untuk membunuhnya aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu"

"tidak perlu, atau kau ingin topeng malaikatmu itu ketauan oleh yang lainnya, eoh?"

"terserah, yang jelas aku akan selalu ada untukmu jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk membunuh namja siswa baru itu"

"nde, sesukamulah pendek"

"HYA~"

_-Psychopath-_

"aku pulang"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam lewat, dan Sehun baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya. Dengan jalan yang gontai, Sehun berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"kau sudah pulang Sehun-ah? Kenapa pulang terlambat?"

Tanya sang eomma yang berada di ruang Tv bersama sang appa.

"mianhae eomma, tadi ada yang harus aku cari terlebih dahulu di toko buku" jawab Sehun dan mendapat anggukkan dari sang eomma.

"baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan dirimu, setelah itu kita akan makan malam bersama"

"baik eomma"

Sehun berjalan menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua dengan pelan.

Di bukanya pintu kamar dan di tutupnya dengan perlahan.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

"sebaiknya aku segera membersihkan diri, aku sudah cukup lapar malam ini" monolog Sehun dan segera berdiri dari tidurnya dan mengambil handuk miliknya sendiri.

...

20 menit di gunakan Sehun untuk membersihkan diri.

Air yang mengalir dari rambutnya, menandakan bahwa dia baru saja selesai keramas.

Sehun menatap dirinya sesaat di cermin untuk membetulkan letak tata rambut. Bersykurlah dia sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap karena memang tadi dia sudah membawa pakainnya sebelum membersihkan diri.

Setelah di rasanya cukup, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke meja makan dimana kedua orang tuanya sudah menunggunya disana.

Dapat Sehun dengar, orang tuanya sedang berbincang – bincang. Sehun tidak terlalu jelas mendengar pembicaraan itu, tapi yang dapat Sehun dengar kalau orang tuanya sedang berbicara tentang Busan.

yang melihat Sehun datang pun segera menghentikan perbincangannya dengan .

"duduklah" ujar dan Sehun pun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan

Acara makan malam pun di mulai.

segera mengambil makan malam untuk suami dan anaknya. Itu memang sudah menjadi kewajiban yang berstatus sebagai istri dalam keluarga itu.

Makan malam terasa menyenangkan bagi Sehun, karena mereka sangat jarang bisa makan malam seperti ini.

"bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Sehun-ah?" tanya di sela makan malam mereka.

"biasa saja, dan aku sudah mendapatkan teman baru disana" ujar Sehun dengan santai.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Eomma kira kau akan susah untuk berbaur dengan sekolah barumu ini, setelah lama tinggal di Jepang"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar perkataan eommanya.

"tidak eomma. Aku cukup pandai untuk berbaur di lingkungan yang baru"

"Sehun benar Chagi, dia itu orang yang Going Eassy, jadi tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkan Sehun, changi"

"ne, ne, aku tau"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"oh ya, Sehun-ah. Ada yang ingin appa dan eomma bicarakan denganmu"

Sehun menatap bingung kedua orang tuanya.

"bicara apa?"

dan terlihat saling memandang. Sepertinya yang akan di bicarakan oleh kedua orang tuanya cukup serius.

terlihat menarik nafasnya perlahan.

"appa ingin mengatakan kalau... appa dan eomma akan pergi ke Busan besok siang setelah kau pergi sekolah" ujar kepada Sehun.

"appa mu mendapat tugas baru di sana Sehun-ah"

"benarkah? Lalu berapa lama appa disana? eomma tidak ikutkan?" tanya Sehun dengan panjang.

"eomma akan ikut appa Sehun-ah, dan appa di Busan selama 3 bulan atau mungkin lebih, karena appa di sana di perintah oleh atasan appa untuk menyelamatkan perusahaannya yang hampir dibatas kehancuran, Sehun-ah"

Sehun terlihat berpikir sesaat.

Jika seperti ini, berarti dia harus rela di tinggal sendirian dirumah.

"kalau begitu, pergilah"

"eoh?"

dan menatap Sehun sesaat.

"apa kau yakin?" tanya sambil menatap Sehun dengan serius.

Sebenarnya tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dirumah ini, apa lagi mereka baru saja pindah ke Seoul sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

Dia khawatir dengan Sehun, bagaimana makan Sehun jika dia di tinggal sendiri, bagaimana Sehun menjaga dirinya jika tidak ada dirinya di dekat Sehun, dan masih banyak lagi yang di khawatirkannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sang suami juga membutuhkan dirinya nanti saat di Busan.

"ne, aku yakin. Lagian, aku sudah dewasa eomma, appa, dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus ikut kemana appa dan eomma pergi"

Rasa khawatir seketika menghilang ketika mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi.

Dia lupa satu kenyataan, bahwa Sehun anak semata wayangnya bukanlah anak kecil lagi, dia sudah dewasa sekarang.

"baiklah kalau begitu, appa dan eomma bisa tenang jika meninggalkanmu nanti sendirian disini" ujar yang merasa bangga dengan anaknya itu.

"tapi, nanti appa akan meminta sepupumu yang kebetulan sudah lama tinggal di Seoul untuk datang kesini"

"siapa eomma?"

"Luhan, sepupumu dari china"

"benarkah? Wah.. sudah lama aku tidak jumpa dengan Luhan ge" ujar Sehun dengan senang.

Tentu saja Sehun senang. Luhan itu adalah sepupunya yang paling akrab dengannya, bahkan sangking dekatnya, sepupunya yang lain bilang kalau mereka itu kembar.

"Luhan akan datang sebelum kau pulang sekolah besok, Sehun-ah. Eomma harap kau tidak merepotkannya Sehun-ah"

"aku tidak akan merepotkan Luhan ge, eomma"

tersenyum senang melihat anaknya.

"sebaiknya kita lanjutkan makan malam kita"

Dan makan malam mereka pun akhirnya di lanjut setelah perbincangan yang cukup lama tadi.

_-Psycopath-_

Selesai makan malam, Sehun segera pergi ke kamar tidurnya. Dia ingin mengerjakan tugas yang di dapannya dari Cho Seonsaengnim saat di pelajaran matematika tadi.

Sehun menumpuhkan dagunya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya.

_'__apa yang tadi aku bilang dengan Jongin? Aishhh'_

{Sehun POV}

_'__apa yang tadi aku bilang dengan Jongin? Aishhh'_

Aku mengacak rambut brownku.

Kau bodoh Sehun, kau bodoh. Bagaimana kalau kau tidak bisa membuktikan kalau itu bukan kutukkan? Dan bagaimana kalau itu memang sebuah kutukkan?

Aish, Oh Sehun, dimana otak jeniusmu.

Aku memang tidak percaya dengan apa yang sudah di ceritakan oleh Baekhyun dan yang lainnya tadi. Tidak mungkin ada manusia yang membawa kutukkan. Itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Di Jepang, tempat tinggaku dulu, tidak ada yang seperti itu.

Ya, aku baru saja pindah dari Jepang ke Korea. sebenarnya aku orang Korea asli, hanya saja saat aku berumur 3 tahun, appa mendapat tugas di Jepang, dan baru 2 minggu yang lalu kami kembali kesini

Aku menutup buku tugasku dan memasukkannya kedalam tas hitamku. Lalu mematikan lampu belajar sebelum akhirnya aku membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur.

Aku memandangi langit kamarku sambil memikirkan tentang perkataan Baekhyun dan temannya tadi.

Aku pernah mendengar dari sepupuku yang berprofesi sebagai polisi, bahwa seorang pembunuh psikopat itu adalah pembunuh yang paling kejam, karena seorang psikopat itu membunuh tanpa ampun dan juga tidak meninggalkan jejak tangan sekali pun.

Inilah yang membuatku yakin kalau sebenarnya itu bukanlah kutukkan melainkan pembunuhan.

Tapi bagaimana aku bisa membuktikannya?

Arrrghhh~~

Sebaiknya aku harus mencari informasi tentang psikopat terlebih dahulu, lalu mencari informasi tentang kutukkan itu.

Aku mengambil gadgetku yang berada di atas meja dekat lampu tidurku.

Ah... ketemu...

Aku segera membuka web yang menuliskan tentang psikopat.

Di sini tertulis bahwa seorang psikopat itu tidak akan pernah merasa bersalah setelah melakukan kejahatan, terutama pada pembunuhan. Dia hanya akan menganggap itu hal sepele.

Tapi, disini juga tertulis kalau sangat susah untuk mengenali seorang psikopat itu.

Sekarang aku mencari tentang rumor yang ada di sekolahku.

Dapat...

Aku langsung membuka artikel itu dan memulia membacanya.

_Salah satu dari siswa yang berada di sekolah XOXO adalah seorang yang membawa kutukkan. Sudah banyak orang yang menjadi korban dari kutukkan siswa tersebut, salah satunya adalah anak dari salah satu Chaebol yang ada di Korea._

_Tidak hanya siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu saja yang kena kutukkannya, bahkan keluarga dari namja itu juga terkena kutukkannya._

_Awalnya polisi mengira kalau para korban yang terkena kutukkan itu adalah korban pembunuhan, tapi setelah di selidikki lebih lanjut, tidak ada terlihat sama sekali tanda – tanda bahwa itu pembunuhan, bahkan tidak terlihat sidik jari sama sekali._

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah saat membaca artikel itu.

_Tapi, ada satu orang yang selamat dari kutukkan itu. nama namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol. tidak ada yang tau bagaimana di bisa selamat dari kutukkan itu. saat di wawancarai, Park Chanyeol seolah – olah tidak berani untuk mengatakan apa – apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Dan sampai akhirnya orang tua Park Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memindahkan Park Chanyeol ke sekolah lain._

_Dan ini adalah gambar – gambar dari siswa yang terkena kutukkan tersebut_

Mwoya? Ini bukan kutukkan, ini pembunuhan.

Aku terus memperhatikan gambar – gambar dari korban. Ini benar – benar mengerikan.

Aku menutup kembali gadgetku.

Sudah aku pastikan kalau itu bukan kutukkan.

Tapi bagaimana cara membuktikannya? Lalu siapa yang membunuh para korban itu semua? Kalau dia membunuh orang yang dekat dengan Jongin, berarti ada kemungkinan kalau aku korban selanjutnya dari pembunuhan ini?

Sebaiknya aku mengikuti perkataan dari Baekhyun dan teman – teman yang lain terlebih dahulu supaya bisa memudahkanku untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran ini?

Tapi bagaimana jika pembunuh membatalkan niat membunuhnya setelah aku menjauh dari Jongin? Aku bisa semakin susah untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran ini?

Arrrggghhh~~~ ini membuatku pusing.

Aku kembali diam sambil menatap kearah langit kamarku yang berwarna cat putih.

Lama aku terdiam, sampai akhirnya sebuah ide muncul di pikiranku.

Aku tersenyum dengan lebarnya setelah mendapatkan ide cermelang.

Sepertinya aku akan bisa membuktikan kalau ini adalah sebuah pembunuhan, dan bukan sebuah kutukkan.

Aku hanya perlu minta tolong kepada sepupu ku yang polisi untuk membantuku mengungkapkan kebenaran ini, lalu rumor yang melekat dengan Jongin menghilanga dan Jongin pun akan memiliki teman lagi tanpa harus takut di bunuh.

Hahaha, ini sungguh ide yang bagus.

{Sehun POV END}

_-Psychopath-_

Pagi hari sudah tiba.

Koridor sekolah sudah terlihat ramai akan siswa mau pun siswi di sekolahnya. Sehun berjalan dengan santainya menuju ke kelasnya.

_'__dia sudah datang?'_ batin sehun saat melihat teman sebangkunya –Jongin– sudah duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"pagi Sehun-ah" sapa Kyungsoo yang membuat lamunan Sehun membuyar.

Sehun tersenyum membalas sapaan dari Kyungsoo tadi.

Dia berjalan kearah bangkunya lalu duduk di bangku itu.

"Sehun-ah, kau tidak perlu duduk disitu lagi."

Sehun berhenti sejenak lalu menatap kearah Jongdae yang berujar tadi.

"kepala sekolah memberi kita tambahan bangku di kelas ini, dan kau duduk di bangku itu"

Sehun menatap sekilah kearah bangku kosong yang ada di belakang bangku Jongdae dan di samping bangku Jongin.

"baiklah, terima kasih atas info nya"

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya dan Sehun pun berjalan menuju bangku barunya.

Sehun meletakkan tasnya kedalam laci lalu menatap kearah Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil menatap kearah awan melalui jendela kelas mereka.

"apa yang kau lihat Sehun-ah?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang menegurnya tadi.

Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak, tidak ada"

"jangan bilanga kalau kau memperhatikan Jongin" ujar Yixing sambil menatap serius kearah Sehun.

Plak

"jangan berperasangka burung terlebih dahulu Yixing" ujar Jongdae setelah memukul kepala Yixing terlebih dahulu.

"tapi tidak perlu memukul kepadalu juga Kim Jongdae, ini menyakitkan"

Jongdae hanya mendengus tidak terlalu perduli dengan perkataan Yixing tadi. Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memegang handphonenya.

"ya, Byun Baek kenapa sedari tadi kau hanya memainkan handphone mu. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, eoh?"

"tidak ada, hanya sedang mengirim pesan saja"

"apa sebegitu pentingkah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"tentu saja, Kyungsoo-ah" dan setelah itu bel masuk pun berbunyi. Baekhyun segera memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

Para siswa maupun siswi mulai duduk di kursi masing – masing dan guru mata pelajaran pun masuk kedalam kelas.

"pagi anak – anak"

"pagi Cho Ssaem"

"kumpulkan tugas kalian masing – masing, dan kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kita kemarin"

_-Psychopath-_

TBC

a/n : Annyeong haseyo...

hai para readers, kita jumpa lagi...

ini lanjutan untuk ff nya.

mencoba untuk membuat ff yang bergenre mysteri tapi tetap saja saya gagal...

memang keahlian saya hanya sebatas membuat ff yang Romance saja.

hahahahaha...

gimana, gimana ff ini, aneh ya?

saya rasa sudah biasa.

ff saya kan memang pada aneh semua dan tidak ada feel nya sama sekali...

saya mengakui hal itu...

karena saya terlalu tau diri dengan ff saya...

bahkan saya rasa saya tidak cocok untuk buat ff...

okelah, sudah cukup berkoar - koar tidak jelasnya...

satu lagi, kalau ada typo, saya minta maaf...

yang sudah baca, harap tinggalkan jejak ya...

terima kasih, bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak..

Salam HunKai Shipper


End file.
